


Withdrawal

by Tinalouise88



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are complicated, they keep trying to end it but the withdrawal symptoms are just to much and they alway give in. Dark, with hint of lemon of rather dreary story that is continuing from a one shot. Now complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is lead me on by Gloriana. It's a lovely ballad of a song somewhat haunting that set the tone of my writing.
> 
> I often listen to music while writing, and often songs will influence my musings.

_There you go in all your beautiful glory_

_Messing with my head like you always did_

At twenty-five, Sarah had finished college and was working in a coffee shop while substituting in various schools around her town. It wasn't glamorous, but it paid the bills and kept her fed and the apartment warm and an adequate supply of wine. She was unpacking her groceries, narrowly dropping her eggs as the shaking of her hands intensified. She was dressed in a pair of ragged overalls with a crop top underneath as it was unusually warm that spring day.

She put the rest of her groceries away, looking at her calendar taking note it had only days had gone by since she called him. The withdrawal symptoms starting, her anxiety and shaking. She couldn't sleep the past night, and when she did, she dreamed of him. She grabbed her premade salad from the bag on the counter going over to the couch, she thought back over the years.

After the whole incident, she spent most of her teen years dodging her stepmother's questions about the strange conversations she was having with herself. There had only been so many times 'I'm rehearsing' could be used as an excuse before it got worn out, and slowly she out grew her friends from the labyrinth. Weekly calls, turned into a month, too few times a year. She grew up during high school, becoming more comfortable with her body and the attention she got from the boys that used to make her cover up before. She always looked respectable- her father wouldn't allow anything but respectable, but even Irene on a few occasions stood up to her husband who deemed Sarah's shirt to low cut or maybe too much stomach was showing.

Her first boyfriend was a boy named Matt, he was tall with a head full of dark hair. He was the son of one of her father's co-workers, but they had met in history class instantly hitting off. They fumbled around in the back of his car learning each other's bodies, They lasted the school year before he went to live with his mom in another town. Tears were shed and promises were ultimately forgotten till the agreed it was best to break up. She finished her last year of school in between the crowds of the popular kids and the kids who didn't give a damn. She got into a decent college in the city near her town. Choosing to live in the dorms instead of commuting, her mother paid for her residence fees. Her guilty conscience for leaving as she did long ago, made her easy to manipulate. All Sarah had to do was call about something, she didn't even have to ask and next thing her mother would transfer her money.

When she started college it opened up a new world for herself, underage drinking and smoking joints at parties. Sleeping through her classes from being hungover. Everyone drunk always got a kick out of her stories she 'made up' about the hot Goblin King who sounded like David Bowie. She wrote about them in writing class, it got to the point she had been drunk one night she sat in front of her mirror and called to her friends. Still dressed in her party outfit, They have never seen Sarah in such a dress, it was too tight and too short. It became a routine that she started calling when she was drunk, which was more days of the week than naught. Her grades were good in high school, she could get by without studying and get b's maybe an A. Now it hits her in a face of how much she had to work for a grade above a C. She spent weeks dodging calls from her father. The boys were in and out of her room. Hoggle even took notice of the failing grades, and the repetitive drunkenness after a while even though she brushed it off saying everyone did it. What she didn't know is that Hoggle had informed his King of what Sarah was up to and how she wasn't being a lady.

It had been a real shock when she called for Hoggle and instead she had gotten a stern looking Goblin King, she didn't exactly remember what he said that night. Okay, that was a lie, she remembers exactly what he said to her that night.

"Grow up, you are half the girl who once ran my Labyrinth. What happened to the Sarah who told me I don't have power over her. Because the way I see it, everyone has power over you, those imbeciles who you invite into your bed, the ones who should know better that you are not in the right mind to be making decisions. You've disappointed me, Sarah, I thought you were better than this."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say' rang through her head. She smartened up, studied harder to make 'him' proud. Graduating on the dean's list for her school. By her third year, she was living on her own, she gradually called to him more and more mostly they talked or she asked him about the Underground and its various kingdoms for her short stories she wrote about in class. They developed this strange friendship, that neither had expected it was like she replaced one drug with another except the other drug was him. She wasn't fifteen anymore a naive virgin, she knew how to dress her body and make men turn to look at her. The Goblin King was no exception.

She didn't know when it started- or who kissed who in her tiny apartment off campus. He always came to her, he couldn't bring her to the underground as many times she asked. Sometimes she wondered if he was married, he always used the excuse of magic laws that she would have to stay forever if she came back with him. She couldn't do that, leave her home forever and possibly be his hidden mistress. She gave up asking, and soon she found herself turning down dates. Her friends pestered her about her mystery man, her older mystery man, the one with blond hair. She had no photo's of him around, she had a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and a bar of manly smelling soap for him to use, that her friends took notice of.

Sarah shook her head clearing her thoughts as she felt the tremors go throughout her body. She refused to call him, they promised to try to end this. But he was in her head, he was in her body and wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

_I'm thinking things I don't want to say_

_And I can't breathe_

_What do I have to tell you, girl_

_So you won't leave_

Jareth paced his throne room, he heard her call out. He could smell the magic and control she had over him. His senses were tingling, he never planned on this happening. He never planned to fall into bed with her. She had been on a bad date that night she had called him, the man made her feel insecure after she heard the guy critique her choice of food that wasn't a salad. Despite running every day she was naturally curvy. She wasn't over weight or even fat, but that man couldn't see through the fact her thighs touched when she walked. The first kiss was heavenly and quickly progressed to them falling into bed together. Him showing her how much he enjoyed her body.

Giving in as the scent of the magic call became too much for him, he turned into his owl form and flying away into the sky. He sat on her window as he saw her fight herself, her hands shaking, he knocked on the window with his beak. He saw her turn and race towards the window opening it for him.

He transformed back into his mortal form, he didn't have time to say hello as she was pounced on him.

"Sarah," He drawled out her name slowly. "I thought we were-"

"Shh," she shushed him as she kissed down his neck. "I need you, Jareth," Sarah pleaded quietly.

* * *

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_I don't care if you're lying baby_

_I just want to feel you touch me right now_

_Go ahead and call it love_

_Tomorrow you can deny it baby_

_Kiss me again, let me pretend_

_That it's not wrong_

_Baby, lead me on_

_I wanna touch your skin, I wanna taste it_

_I wanna feel that love like we used to make it_

She was undoing his shirt, kissing down his chest. "Please don't push me away, no one has to know." She felt Jareth relent, she took the time to kiss him properly as she pushed off his shirt, his own hands tugging at the clasps of the baggy overalls she was wearing a small shirt underneath it. Falling on the couch they kissed for what seemed hours, both smelling the magical musk from the two of them.

She sat up, tugging on his arm to pull him up. She leads him down the hallway, stopping part way to kiss, before stumbling their way into her small bedroom as he picked her up tossing her on the bed. She panted as she looked up from the bed to his tall lanky form still in their extremely tight leggings he wore.

* * *

_I don't care if we go nowhere_

_You're all I see_

_One more night with you_

_Is all I need_

One more night- it couldn't hurt them that much could it?"

Jareth growled as pounced on her pulling her crop top up as he went. Fuck she wasn't even wearing a bra. She arched her back into him as he cupped them in his hands squeezing them firmly rolling them about in his palms.

One more night, then he leaves her forever. He had to, the more time they spent together the more time she was near his magic, the more magic she absorbed the more she craved him, the more he craved her. Every time they tried to call it quits it always ended up like this in a frenzy to calm the quivers and anxiety.

He ended up being a drug to her, a drug she craved even more than all the others she had tried. But in the same way, she became his own drug, he craved her more each time, the scent of his magic intensifying each time they came together drove him crazy when he smelt it on her.

Every promise of an excuse they made, they knew it would be broken. They couldn't stop themselves when it came to it the pull was too strong for them to cut it off. He brought up the underground once before and she flat out refused to join him there. This was her home, not down there, not being his mistress. He didn't understand that word when she spoke it, Fae mated for life they never had a word for a woman in an affair.

He brought himself back into reality with a slight shake of the head. He leant down, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, pulling it taunt between his teeth, making her hiss and moan from the combination of pain and pleasure.

"Heaven's Sarah you are beautiful," he murmured against her skin. "So fucking beautiful Love."

 

* * *

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_I don't care if you're lying baby_

_I just want to feel you touch me right now_

_Go ahead and call it love_

_Tomorrow you can deny it, baby_

_Kiss me again, let me pretend_

_That it's not wrong_

_Baby, lead me on_

She tugs on his pants, pulling them down over hips grasping for his cock that sprung free. Pumping him, she hears him groan as her hands run up and down his length, twisting and turning with each stroke.

She could already feel her own wetness on through her panties, as she felt his one hand sneak under the cotton bikinis she wore. His digits parting her folds, exploring the most sensitive of places, one finger-two fingers slipping inside of her. Pumping slowly in and out of her as she panted heavily, feeling the familiar turmoil coil in her centre, building more and more with each other pump.

He won't bring her to completion not without him, she knows that by now as he removes his fingers from inside her.

She takes the moment rifling through her drawer only to realise that she was out of condoms. How did that happen? She groaned, thinking about how she forgot to buy more. Then again, she hadn't been planning on calling him again, they promised last time this was the last time. Except it never was.

"Fuck it"-she told him, she knew he hated them and constantly told her they needn't bother. He can use his contraceptive spell. But it was ingrained in her safety first, no glove-no love. But then again, it had just been him for what seemed like an eternity. She watches him as his hand covered her womb a faint light shined beneath his hand. No sooner he finishes he was settled before her legs claiming her as his own, thrusting hard and fast as she grunted and moaned as she met each thrust with the rise and fall of her hips.

He was being more dominate than usual as he magicked a rope around her wrists tying her to the bed frame. She loved it when he did things like this, he loved control and she let him have it in times like these. He flipped her the ropes twisting as she flopped on her stomach, moving her legs, she was one her knees so he could enter her from behind as he slapped her ass.

She could only imagine what her neighbours must think of her at a time like this as she moans and swore with each thrust from him as he hit deep with in her over and over again. He reaches around her one hip circulating the swollen bundle of nerves, she felt herself lose all control as he gave the final thrusts spilling himself deep within her.

* * *

_I know what you want_

_I know what you need_

_I know when I'm gone_

_You'll still think of me_

_You know what I want_

_You know what I need_

_I know when you're gone_

_You won't even think about me_

Sarah pulled the blankets over them after being released from the bonds. She shivered as she curled against him trying to get rid the chill from the open window creeping through the small apartment into the bedroom

"What are we doing?" Sarah comes back down from her high, finally able to think straight.

"This obviously isn't working."

"Then come and live with me?" Jareth said after a moment, silently cursing himself for suggesting it.

Sarah sat up the blankets falling away. "We both know that's not possible," She shook her head. "I can't leave my family, I can't miss Toby's birthdays and other milestones, if go down there I'll never be able to return."

"Then we say goodbye," Jareth concluded at her rejection.

"I don't want to say goodbye?" Sarah whined at his answer.

"Then what else is there?" Jareth told her flatly. "Either we're together, or we go crazy apart It will only get worse, Sarah your barely lasting days without me. We've ignored this far too long we must come up with a solution."

"Do you love me?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth looked at her stunned, did he love her? Is this what it took to get her down in the underground with him. A declaration of love?"

"Yes, I love you," it wasn't a lie technically, he did feel for his champion of the labyrinth. But was it love he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he knew how to love, he adored her, he cared for her. But Love that was a large word to lead someone on with.

Sarah looked at him. "Can I at least say goodbye to them?"

"Of course," Jareth responded as he stroked her long dark hair. "I'll give you a month to put your affairs together."

* * *

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_I don't care if you're lying baby_

_I just want to feel you touch me right now_

_So go ahead and call it love_

_Tomorrow you can deny_ it _, baby_

Whisper my name, baby no shame

Is it so wrong?

Baby, lead me on

She waited for him, her things packed up. To her family, she goes backpacking around Europe something she always wished to do. But she wouldn't return from that trip she would disappear forever.

She didn't know what to expect, she called his name out once more looking at her watch to tell her the time. He was late, he was officially late. She watched the sunset through her window as tears fell down her face.

She must have fallen asleep, she could smell his scent in the air that woodsy, earthy smell. She wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was surrounded by silk and satin. Dark blues and greens draped the walls and pooled around her.

"Welcome Home Precious," the familiar drawl rang out through the room, but there was something about how he said it made her shiver.

_I know what you want_

_I know what you need_

_Baby, oh_

_Baby lead me on_


	2. Lover Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said it was a one shot, but after a few requests and some answers, I decided to write this after having this song pop up in my list on my phone.
> 
> The song is Lover Dearest by Mariana's Trench. A Canadian band I adore, I've seen them three times and even got to touch Josh Ramsey's chest one concert.
> 
> It's actually a song about his addiction to heroin during his teen years. I thought it suited well for Sarah.
> 
> Check out the song if you haven't heard it.

_This place is a hole, and I don't want to go._

_I wish we could stay here forever alone._

_This time that we waste, but I still love your taste._

_Don't let her take my place, don't just sit there._

 

Time was a tricky thing in the underground Sarah found out. She lost count of days, she lost count of hours. She just couldn't grasp it as the others did, Jareth once told her she would become used to the fluidity of time here but when was that to come? How many months, how many days had passed since she left had it been years? She really had no idea anymore and she gave up trying to figure it out. Some lengths of time it was like she barely slept, others it seemed she slept for long amounts of time. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

It was still a game for them, while the underground has calming effects of his magic she had absorbed from him, it wasn't enough and she still went through the symptoms of withdrawal as her body found its supply diminishing over time. But it was hard to tell if it was days or weeks of when this happened. Jareth spoke of days and weeks, but it all just confused her and made her head hurt if she thought too hard about it.

She looked over at the sleeping King beside her as she leant on one elbow, looking at him taking in his serene demeanour as he slept. He was hot and cold, just as he was before, except this time she was here in his castle. She wasn't exactly hidden away, but she didn't have a direct place in his court he held. Women knew better to mock or ridicule her in his presence, but it didn't stop the sneering and bitter words they spoke behind his back towards her while she was in earshot. She was something they wanted to be, it seemed to Sarah, but she had no idea why, but she held in high regard to many she found out as the fluidity of time moved around her.

She often thought of a word to call herself, she had no real role or purpose for him. She wasn't his mistress he wasn't married, she was his lover? She did not know. She was just his, and every man knew that she was his. His scent was all over her, no man dares to touch her for fear of wrath from the King. They would acknowledge her presence if she was with Jareth, but otherwise, she was out of bounds and they left her alone. She danced with Jareth alone, except on rare occasions when he told her to dance with an older gentleman or council member, but even those dances with strictly professional and usual a fast paced dance that didn't require much closeness.

She was worried though, as she heard the rumours of a lady sparking Jareth interest. Is this what her life had come to? No, he wouldn't leave her to wither away, succumbing to the lack of his magic. He said he cared for her, he unintentionally made her life this, a life of constant addiction. He wouldn't leave her, would he?

* * *

_Sometimes I wish you would leave me._

_Whoa, I'm not sick of you yet, is that as good as it gets,_

_I'll just hide it,_

_Oh, I could slip into you_

_It's so easy to come back into you._

She never took things for granted in the underground, she never complained and she never asked for anything. He always came when she called, some days she was stubborn drawing out the call till the last possible moment as she felt the fire flow through her veins, calling from shaky breaths as she felt him come and cradle her, letting her body take in what it needed to survive. She hadn't aged, then again, she had no idea how long she'd been in the underground. Her hair till dark brown, almost black while her eyes still bright green, dimmer on a day when the symptoms began to show themselves.

He bought her pretty things and had dresses made for her and often told her what to wear for events. Some days she follows his requests other times she does what she wants. He loved to dress her in bold colours and clothing that she wasn't quite comfortable in despite what she used to wear in college during her party days. She knew at the end of it all it was just his guilt for bringing her here. When he hears her cry at night as she thought about her family and Toby wondering what has become of her.

She dressed carefully, choosing another gown instead of the one he chooses and laid out for her. Her makeup was soft and subtle, her eyes lined with black, her eyebrows perfectly arched. Her lips shined with gloss, while her cheekbones were dusted with shimmer. She could feel him as she got closer to him, he was her drug and the whole court knew of their relationship. She walked up to him smiling brightly as she was dressed in a dark green gown, long and Grecian style, one shouldered with princess seams running down the dress that was overlain in a green tulle.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied to him.

"Oh Sarah, I was wondering when you would turn up. I thought I left you the red dress out for tonight?" Jareth ran his eyes over her attire, a slight frown as he noticed that she disobeyed his request.

Sarah took a deep breath using the excuse of her makeup spilling on it, and not wanting to bother him to fix her clumsiness. He treated her like a doll and she knew he hated when she defied him. But she always felt uncomfortable in that red dress. It wasn't her colour, or her taste in clothing, too bright and too revealing.

The women next to her snickered as Jareth looked at her intently. "Oh your highness, we will wear red next time for you."

Jareth agreed it would be a fetching colour for them to wear as she stood by him silently. As he teased Sarah saying she clashed with the room.

It made Sarah sick when he humiliated her in front of them. But the grip on her arm made it impossible to escape to the corner of her room, eventually, he pulled her into a dance. He was always spectacular at dancing, it always made her heart rate go up. The pheromones dancing around them igniting the need to have him close to her. It was always too easy to slip into him when he danced pulling her close through a waltz. It left her wanting, memorized and wanting more.

* * *

_I stared for a while, and waited for words,_

_Seen but not heard and struggled to try._

_My tongue's turning black, but I'll take you back._

_You're still the best more or less, I guess._

_I guess._

He was angry for her disobedience, she knew that in mind when she chooses to wear the gown. He left her room shortly after they had finished, and hadn't been back since.

She stayed in her small wing of rooms and the small garden below. No one disturbed her, meals were brought to her room as they always were. Unless he called for her to eat in his rooms or for a dinner party, she ate by herself. Some days she barely ate trying to be as thin and willowy as the ladies of the court. Even though she knew it would aggravate him as the servant reported how much she ate on a daily basis. When she disobeyed him it usually resulted in a stern lecture from him, often while she ate a meal in front of him.

Some days she hated him, she hated him what he was and how he tricked her into this world. He never loved her, if he did it was a weird sort of love. She hadn't met one couple who were married, she learned it was a rare occurrence in the underground. Mating between faes was extremely rare.

She always changed her mind though she didn't hate him, she couldn't hate him and she gave up trying long ago. There were the good days when he surprised her to go out riding or wander the forest with him. Those days were rare, but she lived for those days hoping and waiting for the next on. He was all she had her in this world in terms of humans. Hoggle would often visit and Ludo and Sir Didymus and ambrosia came when they could. But that was the extent of her contact outside the castle walls.

* * *

_Don't you leave me,_

_Whoa I'm not sick of you yet,_

_Is that as good as it gets,_

_I'll just hide, Oh, I could slip into you,_

_It's so easy to come back into you._

She panted heavily gripping the sheets her knuckles turning white as she cried out as he thrust quickly with his hips. Her knees up near her chest over his shoulders as she writhed beneath him.

It was a rare time he came to her, as she was getting ready for bed. Looking up at him in the mirror, she turned to him the scent of his magic already floating towards her, igniting in her veins as she breathed it in. She stood, letting her dressing gown fall away. She stopped long ago wearing a nightgown, so she stood there nude in front him. It didn't take long for him to throw her on the bed, attacking her neck with a vengeance with his kisses as small sounds escaped her throat.

He didn't rush, he never rushed, he took his time with her body, kissing every inch of it that he could with his lips. They both became drowned in the stench of his magic it reeked off both of them as the clutched and pawed at each other. This wasn't about power tonight or her needs, this was about his needs.

She pushed him on his back as she wiggled down the bed, coming in close contact with his throbbing shaft. She took in her mouth, sucking and licking down his length before bobbing up once more, repeating the process as she played with his balls and squeezed the base with her hands.

* * *

_It hurts me to say that it hurts me to stay._

_And it might be alright if you go._

_It hurts me to say that I want you to stay,_

_But it might be alright if you go._

Their lovemaking was always something else, could she even call it love making if it wasn't truly love? Was it just sex, she really didn't know anymore, and frankly in the middle of it, she didn't care what the heck it was called. But afterwards, as the high came down, she always wondered. Had she made a mistake? Did she want it to stop, did she want him to go?

She felt him tug at her hair, his signal of stop that she knew well enough. He was always courteous of her own pleasure. She pulled away as she found herself flipped on her back, kissing trailing down her stomach, finding her centre. His warm breath and tongue darting between her folds as they found the small sensitive bud.

* * *

_So leave me, why I'm not sick of you yet,_

_Is that as good as it gets?_

_I'll just hide it, Oh, I could slip into you,_

_It's so easy to come back into you._

He always felt perfect to her, he was the perfect fit. It was a slow and steady thrust as he claimed her as his own before relentlessly pounding in and out of her. Her knees drawn up almost hitting her chest as he supported himself over her. His skin glistening with sweat and the slight shimmer it possessed on its own.

Her own skin glistened from the primal passion that engulfed her as he thrust deeply and sharply, hitting that spot inside of her that made her cry out. Again and again, he did it to her as her world came crashing around her in waves as her body convulsed, her back arching pressing up against him. But he wasn't done yet, he continued his assault as she rode out her orgasm, but that didn't stop him from slipping a hand between them, intent on hearing her whimpers and cries once more. More than once she woke up sore and bruised from the work of his fingers. It was a good pain, but pain all the same as she felt herself explode once more with him following closely behind this time.

Of all the time she had been, and time was a tricky thing. She learned that Fae rarely had children. But it was something that' Jareth had never asked her about or even spoke about, but she knew when he forgets the spell, mostly since she would find a potion the next morning with her breakfast.

* * *

_Sometimes I think that the bitter in you,_

_And the quitter in me,_

_Is the bitter in you and the quitter in me._

A child had no right in this fucked up situation, so she drank the potions he left for her and prayed for her period, which came and went as it pleased. As she learned time was tricky and her body became more attuned with time the less it changed.

But the symptoms never left her, she was his, her body and emotions belonged to him. Those first few days, or was it weeks as she adjusted to the underground. She thought back trying to pinpoint where that memory was stashed away

"Welcome home precious," she heard, her head turning to the voice finding the shadow of the Goblin King sitting in a wingback chair in front of a large fireplace. She felt a shiver run down her back, the sinking feeling bubbling away in her. She looked about the room, it was dark out, but she could see the flickering lights from torches around the castle courtyard through the large glass window near her, she could see part of the Labyrinth and how beautiful it looked in the moonlight. She glanced about the room the walls were covered in what appeared to be silk, the blankets were lined with fur but topped with the same blue dark teal silk.

"Apologies Love, for the way of transportation." He spoke standing up, he was dressed in black leggings with a billowy shirt tucked into a leather waistcoat. He prowled effortlessly towards her the scent of him overwhelming her as she felt herself begin to shake, her stomach churning as she felt herself start to hyperventilate.

"Sarah look at me-" Jareth instructed sternly, her eyes drifted to him as she gasped for air. "Breathe Sarah deep breaths;  now drink this you are not used to the Underground." He held up a goblet to her lips as she sipped small amounts. It tasted like peaches, but with a bitter, tart aftertaste. She felt herself calm down, she was almost too calm now. She looked up with wide eyes, realizing that he must have drugged whatever was in that cup.

"What-" Sarah questioned him.

"Sleep," He spoke as he pushed her down gently toward the pillows as her eyes already began to shut.

She didn't know how many times she woke up to be sick, and have him clean her up and give the vile peach concoction that knocked her out. Finally, one day she woke up, she was craving him, her body was demanding him.

The sickness had passed and she found herself in a world she never expected.

* * *

_The bitter in you, and the quitter in me,_

_Is the bitter in you and the quitter in me._

_The bitter in you, and the quitter in me,_

_Is bigger than the both of us_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope I answered what questions you had.
> 
> Whether there is more after this is up in the air, and dependent on my muse.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you enjoyed the added chapter.
> 
> Tina.


	3. Rest in Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is a chapter from Jareth's Point of view. It explains his side of things and why he acts like he does towards Sarah.
> 
> I chose the song Rest in Pieces by Saliva an oldie from my high school days for inspiration For Jareth and inner battles with his affections and how he must act outwardly.

_Look at me_

_My depth perception_

_Must be off again_

_Cause this hurts deeper_

_Then I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine_

 

Jareth had spent days watching over Sarah as she recovered from the ordeal of the travel. His duties abandon as he watched her sleep in his bed no less. Lord, she was beautiful, there was no doubt in his mind that she was his. Days passed slowly as she woke randomly, her body rejecting his world as it was not supposed to be here. Slowly he got her adjusted through his potions and magic. She hates peaches he learned that after the second time she awoke, still hazy and incoherent as her stomach rejected the potion he'd given her. Her mumbling about the taste of peaches making her stomach turn. He cleaned her up, bathing her like a child and brushing out her hair before making her drink it all over again as she complained about peaches again before falling back into her slumber. She cried in her sleep at times when she was restless, he wondered what he had done. What if this was a mistake could he live with the consequences? If she could only make it through the trial years he could make her his own. She had to survive.

He learns that the secret got out, he had to make excuses for her being here, so he used the excuse that she was a runner who took her dreams he offered. She wanted to be with him- he laughed it off saying mortals were fickle things, but he had to obey her wish. He tutored her in the etiquette of the court, and how to act among the courtiers. She was his personal guest of honour in many ways she was above them, but he didn't let her know that. As long as she knew how to curtsy and address people properly that was all that mattered. He made sure she stuck to small talk, weather and books she may have read. Though he knew the courtiers tried to confuse her by talking about days or weeks to see the confused expression on her face and she tried so hard to figure out the fluidity of time here.

He had to keep her out of the loop as much as possible, he couldn't groom her as a consort, it would be too obvious. So he kept her lessons simple, even joked that she knew nothing about etiquette, to make up for his attentions when they questioned the time he spent with her.

 

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Reminds me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled_

_Before you destroyed my life_

 

While time passed fast for Sarah, time dragged for Jareth as he saw her explore her new world, she absorbed things quickly, but sometimes that fast paced world left her confused and wanting as her head hurt from trying to understand things.

He bought her new clothing, emptied his vault of jewels looking for the perfect jewels to shine in her hair and match her eyes. He couldn't have her looking like a beggar in his castle.

He remembers the first time he tied her into a corset, seeing the fabrics moulding to her shape, dipping in at her waist before flowing out to her hips. She wasn't as tall, or thin as the ladies of the court and he knew that bothered her. Mortals were always self-conscious of their bodies. The first night she was in attendance at his court. How the dress he'd chosen for her made her outshine every lady in the room, she was utterly breathtaking as the corset showed her figure off, the courtiers staring at the curves she had. But she didn't know she was envied all she felt was short and frumpy next to the tall ladies.

It was a constant battle, it was a battle to keep his emotions in check. No one must know how he felt for her, a king in love with a mortal they could use her against him. She was his weakness a carefully guarded secret weakness. He distanced himself. He knew it hurt her, but he couldn't be considered weak so he couldn't let anyone know how he felt about her. She could destroy his entire life, she did destroy his life in some ways the day she kissed him that day in her room, starting this whole thing between them.

Maybe he should have known better and broke things off before things got too complicated. But seeing her lying beneath him shattered all his will inside. She needed to be his whether it destroyed him or not.

He perfected his stony personality, never showing more than a tiny piece of affection for her that was necessary. Because it was necessary, if she would make it through the five hundred years she would be considered one of them which meant he could claim her as his own. The only problem was that Sarah could know nothing about the laws. She had to be completely in the dark.

So he kept up his pretence, she was his little pet who was so sadly addicted to his magic, more than once he made sure that the court at seen the effect of his magic on her. It wasn't his most honourable moments, making her gravel at feet in front of his courtiers, or sit through dinner trying to calm her frazzled nerves. The only flaw in his plan was the unexpected unwillingness that Sarah showed over time, challenging him, refusing and ignoring his wishes all to get back at his public treatment of her.

She hated that he the servants report how much she ate, but it was necessary; time was too confusing, too fluid for her to understand to be skipping meals meant she could go days without eating.

She relapsed once before her hundred years he found her burning up, whimpering from the pain throughout her body that was not from the withdrawal. Nothing brought it on, it just happened her body gave up fighting it seemed. She had no recollections of that time, if she did, she did not mention it. She relapsed again before her three-hundredth year, a neighbouring princess had been visiting and something sets her off. She refused to call, she refused to eat, sending herself into a downward spiral. He almost lost her that time, it took him almost two weeks to bring the fever down, forcing her to swallow his potions to pull her through. He moved her into his own room to keep closer contact with her. Soaking her in tepid baths to keep her clean and cool. She remembers that time more than others, though sometimes she mixes it up with her arrival. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she woke up, her body begging to be used by him. He felt so guilty for making her this way that time, even as weak as she was, her body wouldn't give her a break.

 

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

_Let me rest in pieces_

 

Guilt was a thing that hung around him when it came to Sarah. He knew better, but that didn't stop him when it could have been stopped, he let it happen-he wanted it to happen.

She grew confident at the time passed them by, defying him any chance she could. It was her game, and it ate at his inner turmoil. Because it made him feel guilty when he used her game for his own image. Mocking her, or teasing her in front of others when she wore something, then what he chose for her. Publicly shaming her at times and not letting her leave because no Fae man would let a woman defy him.

In the end, he always made it up to her in the dark of the night, visiting her chambers without being called, it's the only time he allowed himself visit her or show a hint of the man behind the mask. To be seen going to willingly would be too dangerous for him. The council knowing how much of a hold she had on him was a dangerous thing, he just had to wait it out. Occasionally he brought her places or took outside the castle walls for outings, but it was all far and few over the years. Not that she knew that she often had no idea what day it was, sometimes she slept so for days on end and had to be woken up so she wouldn't waste away. She already relapsed twice he'd be damned if it happened again

What was she doing to him? Why was she special to him?

_Look at me_

_My depth perception_

_Must be off again_

_You got much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hand_

She got much closer than he thought would be possible, but the closer she got, the more he realised what this was. He thought she needed to fear him, love him if she did that he would be her slave. It was then he realised would he be a slave to love, to her love? Did that mean he would love her in return?

Was love the constant need to be thinking the other, to ensure their happiness before your own? He felt proud during a dinner party when she mentioned about going riding the past Thursday, she stopped somewhat amazed. It was the first time he heard her speak of days so surely. This was a good sign she was finally leaving the transition phase of her change. The chance of another relapse was much slimmer, only less than two hundred now. She just had to stay strong.

"Yes, it was Thursday, since today is Sunday," Sarah spoke her eyes wide as something about time clicked in her mind. He could see her mind work in slow motion processing what she just learned for herself.

He was proud of her, he almost beamed in her direction. His shell was cracked and that was not good.

The party seemed to drag on for him as he watched Sarah grow weary as she sat a few chairs down from him. How long had it been since the last time? She was plummeting fast from what he could tell, her spoon shook in her hand as she ate dessert. She must have been fighting it all evening, possibly for days it appeared. God, she could be so stubborn and selfless.

He stood abruptly moving toward her, everyone stopping short as he pulled Sarah up by the elbow. "It's time to say good night, you are beginning to appear flushed," he whispered the last part. His hand hot against her back of the low back, bias cut silk dress he made her wear.

"Yes, your majesty." She blushed, looking down meekly.

They made it down the hallway, the door shutting behind them, but you could hear the cackles and cat calls.

"Why didn't you call?"

"You were always busy with whatever her name is." Sarah shrugged leaning against the wall supporting herself.

"So you rather humiliate me in the middle of a party, how lovely of you Sarah," Jareth spoke as he stared into her eyes. "She is not important to me Sarah, she is an old friend."

"I didn't know that I know nothing more than what you let me know," Sarah spoke wearily, sighing she leant into him smelling his neck. It was undoing her quickly.

"Come, let me help you,"Jareth started as he brought her inside one of the rooms near them, he was already shedding his clothing.

"Is that all I am a problem for you to fix?" Sarah asked him, causing him to groan. He did not need this tonight. She was prone to bouts of depression, from her constant highs and lows when she was low she was seemingly difficult to reason with.

"Sarah we don't have time for this," Jareth warned her before he kissed her. It was a sure-fire way to make her body react to him.

"No-" she struggled against him. "I don't want this." But her body was already betraying her already reacting to his scent he was giving off.

Jareth groaned, he ran his hand through his hair. He hated when she was like this, but he knew the consequences if he left her with the needing. He kissed her gently, her body relaxing against him, he hands undoing the back her silver gown she wore, his hand running over her backside cupping her bottom through the silk.

She moaned, as she tentatively kissed him back, her initial refusal leaving her mind. He hated times like this, he ate at him knowing he was forcing her mind to accept him, he hoped that one day that she wouldn't feel like this.

He pushed the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, she wore no undergarment, the dress allowed for none. Which is why he chooses it in the first place. Before picking her up and placing her on the wooden desk before he undid his pants with one hand stroking himself as he latched on to a rosy nipple that was near his mouth as she sat on the table. She gasped, her head falling back, mumbling nonsense.

 

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

 

Jareth grinned, bending slightly, he lifted her legs around his shoulder before running his tongue down her core making her squeal and cry out as waves of pleasure went through her body. His tongue swirling around the swollen bud, dipping into her damp passage.

"Do you want me?" He asked, he needed to know, he needed her to say yes. He would never take her against her will. "Do you need me?"

Sarah gave him no answer.

"Sarah?" He growled he did not need this from her right now.

Finally, what seemed like forever, she nodded her eyes glazed over. Muttering a quiet shameful 'yes'. He nodded as he repositioned her and himself before entering her swiftly, both getting lost in the sensations and rhythm.

* * *

 

He cleaned them up with a wave of his hand, before caressing the side of her face with his hand. "You may head up to your room if you wish."

Sarah nodded, she really wasn't in the mood to face the party after what obviously happened to them in another room.

"Sarah?" Jareth looked at her as she walked away.

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"Never mind-" Jareth shook his head. He almost said something unforgivable.

"It's fine," Sarah replied weakly. "I know I can be difficult, but it's all good, you did nothing wrong or hurtful towards me."

Jareth looked at her, she thought he was making sure she was alright with what happened. He almost told her how he felt. He nodded. "Good night."

"Good night." Sarah nodded before leaving the room.

He found her later in his bed, not hers, she often did this when she was feeling low, he shook his head as he pulled her close breathing in the lingering scent of his magic.

He hated nights like this, he hated forcing her to feel but he couldn't leave her in agony he had to make her want him.

He hoped one day they could break this cycle, but some part of him knew it to be like this forever.

 

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a lot harder to write than I thought. But I hope I did it justice. I know a from a review and private message, I made Jareths turmoil and troubled thoughts about coming to terms with his own feelings a part of the story in the first chapter so I wanted to make a whole chapter about how he deals with it in the underground with Sarah there with him and why he treats her like he does.
> 
> I know I walked a very thin line and as this story is pretty dark for me. The last part was interesting to write, I took a few tries to make it consensual and not non-consensual. Because consent is very important in general and I believe in it greatly. In my mind, Jareth would never intentionally harm her in that way. But I feel when Sarah is in a low mood and quite argumentative and non-compliant, she can make it quite hard for him to relieve her of the 'withdrawal' when she tries to refuse him and ignore the symptoms.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tina.


	4. Heavens Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song- The Tea Party- Heaven Coming down
> 
> Inspired this chapter. Which is slightly less dark than usual, but hopefully still as enjoyable. As a fellow writer mentioned, if I treat Sarah moods as high and low in a very much a bipolar way. She wondered what Sarah's highs would be like. I don't know much about bipolar disorders, just what I googled and I came up with this.

_With nothing to do_

_You'd waste away_

_Obscured in exile_

_They've witnessed the times_

_You've gone astray_

_And whose fault?_

_Now you're thinking_

 

Sarah ran never looked back as she entered the Labyrinth. She shouldn't have, not that it was forbidden, but that she knew Jareth warned her to never go in alone that it was a dark strange place when it wasn't for a runner. But she couldn't see that at the moment all she saw was wondering that she remembered. Not realising it was drawing her in like a predator stalking its prey.

She ran, her skirts catching on branches tearing at her hem of the dark green gown she wore. She was amazed at the beauty it held, and how much she missed it the first time. She slowed down, her hand grazing the walls where the glitter and jewels twinkled at her. Her other hand went to her earring of the same twinkling nature, yes, they were from here she concluded. Jareth was away on some diplomatic meeting in a neighbouring kingdom. He left three days before promising he wouldn't be long, that morning he left after kissing her goodbye as he left her in his bed. Telling her if she needed him to call him and he would come.

It was the first time she had entered the maze since her first time in the labyrinth, it was still as beautiful as she remembered it. She knew Jareth would be furious if he knew where she was, but pushed that fear to the back of her mind. She reaches the garden section, roses were blooming around her it reminded her of Alice in Wonderland which made her laugh out loud. She was in the underground-wonderland if she even wanted to call it that. Except she wasn't Alice, she was Sarah Williams or she had been Sarah, Williams once upon a time.

Now she was merely Sarah of Goblin Castle. But not the castle beyond Golbin City that was actually part of the Labyrinth. The real castle was slightly beyond the Labyrinth, a large stone Castle with no chickens in sight of it. It was beautiful, Sarah had assumed she was in the small castle until the first day she ventured outdoors with Jareth and found herself in a world that reminded her of photos of Scotland and Ireland. Green fields, tall trees it was utterly breathtaking.

The labyrinth was something that made her uneasy for the longest time, it was the reason she was here if it hadn't been for the book her life could have been entirely different. Her mind wandered, thinking about Toby, her family. Had her mother even cried when they told her she disappeared? Their relationship had been strained since Linda left when she had been thirteen. Her father must have been sick with worry, but she knew they were all long gone in her heart, she has been here for longer than she ever thought possible. She hoped they moved on, let her memory rest.

 

_There's nothing to prove_

_A snapshot from the crowd to the shore, baby_

_And it feels now_

_Just like heavens coming down_

 

While time had gotten easier for her, she still lost track of it easily, she really had to think and pay attention to what was going on around her. A short nap in the middle of the afternoon could mean missing a day or two, she calculated carefully how long she had been in the Labyrinth. A couple hours at the most she told herself.

She had good days when she felt stable, maybe too stable and happy as her mind raced and made sleep impossible. She snuck out before daybreak after unsuccessfully sleeping through the night for the second time in a row. Her mind and body buzzed, but it was a matter of time when she returned to the days where Jareth had to reason with her with every small detail of their strange life together. She understood more than she let on, she understood him more than he knew. But it didn't help her mental stability which reeked havoc over her life. She picked fights, once she accused him of sleeping with other women. He laughed at that statement, he didn't take any other women to bed, he wasn't that type he told her. Though he admitted he had a lady once before whom he released from their arrangement long before she came around.

 

_They all had changed_

_Still life, it stayed the same_

_A break from the past_

_Could make it last_

_Oh, maybe just a little longer_

 

She wandered more, not paying attention to where she was going anymore. She didn't know that at the castle servants were beginning to panic that they couldn't find her after searching in her regular go to places only to find them vacant. It was getting cooler and a storm seemed to be brewing on the horizon. Suddenly wishing she had brought a shawl or sweater, she decides it's best to turn back. But she forgot one of the first things she learned about the Labyrinth, that when she turned to head back she faced a dead end. Dread seeped into her for the first time since she entered the Labyrinth. What had she done?

She continued on, hoping maybe she could make it to the beginning, maybe she could find the worm or even Hoggle who could bring her back to the castle. But she kept getting deeper and more secluded, the walls changing, narrowing. Finally, she collapsed using a tree as a shelter from the rain that began. She knew she could call him, she should just give in and call him, but something held her back as fear filled her about what he may say to her for disobeying him. But his name escapes her lips despite the fear of his wrath.

 

_Now there's nothing to prove_

_A snapshot from the crowd to the shore, baby_

_And it feels now_

_Just like heaven's coming down_

_Your soul shakes free_

_As its conscience hits the ground_

* * *

 

Jareth arrived back home in a quite flurry of people whispering who all stopped to stare in fear of him. This couldn't be good was his first instinct which brought on an instant headache. He would deal with it later as he made his way to his study wanting to warm himself by the fire as the rain started to cool off the warm day.

"Tell Sarah I request her presence for dinner in an hour," Jareth shouted as he ignored them all as he began his way to his study.

"Your Majesty?" A voice squeaked, he turned to face the maid who was stationed to look after Sarah.

"Yes, Rhea?" He turns growling.

"It's about Lady Sarah," she spoke nervously and she ran her hands while Jareth obviously annoyed raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"What happened?"

"She's disappeared, Sire, we looked all over the castle no one has seen her since last night."

"Bloody hell, how do you lose someone!" Jareth shouted, his fears turning to anger as he stalked to her room. This had to be a joke, a sick joke of Sarah's. Except he found a neat room, she was always neat, she hated messes and clothing on the floor. He slammed the door, crossing the hallway, she must be his rooms. He swung open his doors expecting to find her asleep or waiting for him but it was empty. He growled as he went into his study, pouring himself a large amount of whiskey downing it while looking over evidence, taking in the no signs of struggle or notes she couldn't have been taken.

He eyed the miniature maze of the Labyrinth with a deep groan. She didn't; she wouldn't go into the labyrinth by herself. Then again this was Sarah, it would be something exactly she would do. He long ago lost the ability to watch over her with his crystals, that was only for the runners of his Labyrinth he would have to look the old fashioned way. He morphed into his Owl form after opening the window, flying towards his Labyrinth tracking the scent of his own magic which still hung around her which he picked up soon as flew over it, but the wind and rain kept throwing him off track. He dove lower trying to get closer it, she was definitely here, just finding where she was proving to be the difficult part. Damn, she was deep in the depth of his muse, he was amazed she made it this far.

He finally spotted her huddled underneath a tree trying to protect herself from the rain, he morphed back into his human form. He breathed a sigh of relief, it almost seemed like she found shelter.

 

_You surrender_

_Love under will_

_Rest assured you're adored_

 

Sarah wiped her eyes as she noticed the familiar boots, looking up into the mix-matched eyes, one crystal blue and the other grey eye as he picked her up with two strong arms off the ground.

"Jare-" Sarah gasped suddenly aware of him and fear plummeted into her stomach. She looked up at him, trying to read his facial features as she shivered from being wet and cold.

"You may explain yourself later," Jareth told her rather coldly as he shifted them back to the castle. "Have a hot meal and tea in my chambers!" He barked to the people gathering who were relieved that Sarah had been found before heading to his chambers.

Jareth set down on the edge of the tub as he waved his hand, filling the tub with hot water. He undressed her slowly, before undressing himself as he carefully placed her in the warm water.

"Jareth?" Sarah said softly as he watched her curl her knees to her chest.

"You disobeyed me, I told you to never go into the Labyrinth, especially alone." Jareth retorted as he slid in behind her tracing the curve her back, feeling the bumps of her vertebrae. "What if I didn't come back today? Do you realise how long you could have been in there." His voice softening as he continued. "You could have died Sarah."

"I didn't mean to go in so far, I just got so absorbed and thinking about them and Toby. I just went out for a walk and it was like something was calling me towards it. A door appeared in front of me." Sarah explained. "I thought I could go in and look around and be back for tea, It was so nice out today. I was feeling normal like myself," she trailed off.

Jareth found himself sighing. "Promise me you will stay away from the Labyrinth."

If the Labyrinth was calling to her it could mean something great. Whether it was good or bad he wasn't sure, but maybe it was, just want he needed for the future.

Sarah nodded, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back in again or if it was just his scent making her agree.

"It's been a while since I heard you speaking of good days?" Jareth asked as subtlety as he could.

"It's been a while since I felt normal," Sarah admitted leaning into him. "You always smell so good."

 

_And it feels now_

_Just lie heaven's coming down_

_Your soul shakes free_

_As its conscience hits the ground_

 

"Sarah," he heard her moan at his drawl, pronouncing her name slowly as he dragged a wash cloth over her shoulders. Was this her, or was this the pheromones making her react to him, he didn't know, but he wondered if it was ever the real her.

She turned to face him, her legs wrapping around him, her eyes glowed brightly as she looked at him. They weren't hooded or dark with lust, they looked at him with something he hadn't seen in a long time.

She kissed him gently as she pressed herself against him, her breasts pressing against him as her tongue ran across his lips before meeting with him. His hand ran over the flushed skin, grasping her the curve of her bottom. He told her to hold on to him before he pushed them up as she held on tight to him, he dried them with a quick wave of his hand before he carried her over to his bed the same dark blues and greens that she awoke centuries ago.

He laid her back gently, caressing her face as her green eyes stared back at him laced with desire, his magic slowly taking her over scenes.

It was slow and meticulous exploring each other's bodies, her hands locked above her head with his magic while he set back on his knees, his hand holding up her hips over his thighs. He could hear her pant, as he watched her chest rise and fall with every shallow breath.

"Love me," she whispered quietly, her resolve finally washing away. Sarah would never ask him that not like this.

"On top," he instructed as he flipped them, so she was straddling him. She hovered for a moment, before rubbing herself against him before lowering herself till he was fully sheathed inside of her. He groaned bucking his hips upwards, pushing on her hips with his hands as she found her rhythm. Her breasts swaying, hypnotising him to the point he forgot everything but the dark haired beauty on top of him. He barely remembers to shield her womb from pregnancy as he felt her squeeze and tighten around him, letting him give in and lose himself in her.

* * *

 

Sarah lay in his arms afterwards musing about something till she spoke out loud. "I called for you," she admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jareth looked sharply at her, pulling them both up into a sitting position the coveted falling away from them. "I heard no call."

"I call your name when I realised I was stuck in the labyrinth."

"It must have blocked me from hearing it," Jareth spoke after a moment. "It's the only explanation, which means Sarah you are to never go in there again. Promise me Sarah and keep your promises." He told her sternly, while gently but firmly tipping her chin up towards him till she nodded with wide eyes. "You must be hungry," Jareth changed the subject knowing there was nothing he could do. Sarah flushed as her stomach growled almost on cue.

"You've lost weight," Jareth's eyes raked over her body.

"I swear I've been eating." Sarah objected, but she noticed the changes as well.

"It's not your fault," Jareth told her as he threw on his robe, opening his study to find their meal waiting for them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah countered him.

"Nothing Sarah, just forget what I said." Jareth dismissed her question, in a way the Sarah knew the subject was dropped. Another one for the vault about her life in the underground, she thought bitterly as she pulled on her robe and followed him finding a tureen of soup waiting for them and some fresh warm bread.

"When's the last time you slept?" He questioned as she served him first, taking notice of the dark circles under her eyes.

"If I told you, you would just be angry," Sarah said as she chewed on a piece of bread. "Please just let it be, it's not like you can go back and fix it. "

Jareth knew she was right, so he let it slide, not wanting to cause an argument. Not when she could easily crash. "I will be hosting a dinner next weekend, I will be sending the dresser to you tomorrow to go through your clothing to see what needs altering. Also if anyone asks you about the Labyrinth, just tell them the servants were mistaken and you got caught in the storm and called for me. I don't want this getting out." He didn't need his reaction to her disappearance to get out, the servants were loyal but they still talked about the market place.

Sarah nodded. "Any colour preference for this dinner?" She asked him for his input, though they both know she would wear what she wished in the end.

"Black or white will be fine," Jareth retorted. "I would ask for red, but I know that wouldn't go over well." He told her cheekily.

"Oh look, someone is learning," Sarah exclaimed in the same way she would have when one of her students did something positive back when she substituted.

"Watch yourself, Sarah," Jareth warned, "I may still feel the need to punish you for your actions, for disobeying me," while he spoke he noticed how her eyes lit up at the prospect of something kinky. She was most definitely on a high, she was always adventurous when she was feeling like this. It may be an interesting night. He knew that he had to tread carefully in this state, it was just as volatile as a low. Though he still found himself grinning as he thought of the many things she would be willing to try for him.

 

_This time, no tears,_

_Just one last chance to see you prove_

_Stay strong, keep faith_

_There is a change that's_

_Coming through_

_Hold on my love_

_Hold on..._

_Heaven's coming down_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slice of how Sarah and Jareth act when it's just them with no company and when she's not low or desperate.
> 
> I hope I did it justice and kept up the balance and tones of previous chapters
> 
> Also if you think any good songs as this story is very much based around songs please send some song titles.
> 
> Tina


	5. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wrote a chapter and then realised part way through saying no that's a little extreme. But hey, that's a good ending, so I put that off meaning to finish for when I need it.
> 
> I found this song on my playlist. Tattoo by Jordan Sparks.
> 
> Thank K Bates for the Lana Del Ray suggestion. I never actually listened to her before, but slowly my Apple Music account is being filled with her. She does have some songs that may work!
> 
> As for all the other reviews, thank you so much! You are all such lovely dears!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this rather dark/dreary/weird chapter. I took some liberties from a friend or two who likes to do some less than ordinary things in their bedrooms. Also, googling stuff like floggers is always and interesting thing to do haha!
> 
> Enjoy!

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

 

When Sarah woke up, her whole body felt bruised and sore, her wrists felt chaffed and raw. She was in his bed but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as she sat up accessing the tension in her body noting where her muscles screamed at her. The previous night flooding back to her, she blushed at the thought of it, it was like a bad romance novel, actually worse since most didn't include various ways of bondage. Not that she didn't like being tied up, she quite enjoyed that, while he liked doing it to her.

She would try anything he could suggest during those moods, chasing that high that sent over the edge. She was certain from the way her back felt that he flogged her. Nothing extreme, she wasn't crazy into the kinky stuff, but little experimentation never hurt anyone to keep things fresh.

She gracefully climbed from the tall bed, walking stark naked in the mirror near his wardrobe, turning and twisting her body, she saw the thin red welts down her back and across her backside. She walked back, grabbing his robe from the end of the bed, noticing a note along with a small bottle next to it.

'Sarah- I trust you slept well. For any discomfort, please take the tonic it will help you. Jareth'

Well, he was considerate and always thinking of her comfort as she downed the small bottle. Peaches why was it always peaches with him. She shook her head as she made her way across the hall, looking forward to the bath that Rhea was most likely waiting for her to ask for, along with some sort of meal as Jareth had no clocks in his room, and neither did she so she was clueless what time of day it was.

She found Rhea standing at her post. "Lady-good afternoon," there it was Sarah thought to herself. "Would you rather break your fast or bathe first?"

"Bath first," Sarah said after a moment of thought.

"Very well," Rhea nodded, leading her into the washroom, filling the tub for her as she helped Sarah out his Majesties robe. If she took notice of the raised red lines she didn't say anything to Sarah which she thankful for. Nothing was more embarrassing than her early days when her modesty was an issue. Now Rhea has seen her naked probably more than Jareth himself while helping her bathe and dress on a daily basis. Usually, she left Sarah to wash while she went to tidy the already tidy room, but Sarah noticed she stayed by vanity keeping busy.

"I won't disappear again," Sarah spoke up. "I know he probably gave you orders to watch me, but really I'm naked in the bath, the chances of me slipping away is slim." Sarah sighed as Rhea just stood there. "You can leave the door open, but some privacy would be nice."

"Very well," Rhea finally agreed and left the door open on her way out. Sarah sighed, leaning back into the tub, her mood was dampening she could feel it shifting and changing in her.

 

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_That truth is a stranger_

_The soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

 

She grabbed her razor, something that always made her laugh all the magic in the world she still had to shave her own legs. During college, she had a roommate she told her about the new trend of pubic hair grooming from working in a salon and ever since then she kept it up knowing that like most men-Jareth also enjoyed the bare skin and she enjoyed how much clearer she felt during those times of the month. She swore as her thoughts ran away with her causing her razor to go awry slicing into her calf. The blood falling into the water, as it ran down her leg, something about it memorised her as she watched the blood continue to trickle down her leg from the sizeable cut into the water drop by drop as her leg rested on the side of the marble. The area to turn slightly pink. She shook her head the thoughts, frightening her as she dunked her leg in the water hissing as the bath oil hit the cut.

"Lady?" Rhea poked her head it.

"I'm fine, I just cut myself shaving," Sarah answered. "I'm all finished," she told her as she heard her maid's soft footsteps come up near the bath, most likely holding a towel.

"Shall I bandage your leg?"

"It will be fine." Sarah shook her head, the sight of the bright red still in her mind. She wrapped the towel around herself heading toward the wardrobe.

 

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry, but I have to move on_

_And leave you behind_

 

She dressed in a simple gown of light blue, before sitting down to eat her brunch. "How long do I have before the dresser come?"

"A while yet," Rhea told her.

"And Jareth?"

"He left this morning, on important business." Rhea filled her in.

Sarah nodded, turning towards her window that faces the green fields and mountains in the distance. At least she slept somewhat during the night, or maybe Jareth put her sleep she wasn't sure. As she felt her mood lowing again as she took a deep shaky breath. Trying it will herself to keep a relatively peaceful state of mind.

 

_I can't waste time, so give it a moment_

_I realise, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

 

She wandered the Castle, finding her way to the Library absent mindlessly stopping in front of his portrait. She stared up at it, her mind reeling still from the previous night. He turned his bed into his own playground as she lay in the children's resting pose from her yoga days, arms out forward with large leather and metal cuffs wrapped around the wrist with taunt roped, tied to his headboard, hearing the soft whisper of the flogger before it ran over her skin. It stung, but it wasn't extreme, like the others, she was sure he had. Even in those moments, he was still gentle with her, the only thing that ever had force behind it was when he used his own hand when she was bent over his knee. He made her count sometimes, other times he counted before they lost themselves in the inevitable sex that came with it all. It had been quick and relentless, his hips unwavering as he pounded in and out of her in the position that let him have the deepest penetration.

She did have a line though, and she drew that line at the collar he once suggested. She didn't mind being submissive (hell she enjoyed it) but she wasn't an animal, he could grab her neck, hell, even choke her a little if he wanted, she was down for that, but collars that were a strict no thank you.

She was reading when she heard Rhea call her from the doorway, telling her that Soleil was here for her. She stood up, stretching as she placed her book on the table for later and followed her maid back to her chamber. She found a dozen of gowns strewn about in different piles making her wince slightly at the mess. Her mood changing even more as she itched to put everything back where it belonged.

She was stripped and forced to try on the gowns one by one, pinning here and there. No one was really talking to her till it was time to choose new gowns and fabrics. She knew Sarah had an aversion to red, but yet it was the largest stack of swatches.

 

_I'm sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry, but I gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind_

Sarah's headache grew as she fought with the dresser, finally compromising on a dark blood red gown. She didn't get the fascination with dressing her in red was, she though the colour drowned her out, she gave in wanting to be alone. Whatever she felt over the past days was coming to end as she groaned. Rhea noticing that Sarah was beginning to crack, hastened the dresser to be on her way.

She leads her out, only to return finding Sarah fixating on the mess, trying to clear the gowns that didn't need to alter back into the armoire. She gently reached out to let Sarah know she would do it, that she could rest.

"No, no," Sarah muttered. "I'll do it, it will bother me if it's not done right." She made excuses as she slowly breaks down as nothing was going back together, things falling off hangers as she hung them up. Making her more flustered.

"Sarah calm down," she heard his voice from the doorway. "Come here," he commanded gently. "Rhea please," he said, referring to the mess.

Sarah felt herself lead out by Jareth, her anxiety decreasing as she took in his scent. He leads her to his study where dinner was waiting for them. He pulled out her chair, pushing her in before going to his own. "Eat, you will feel better."

_I can't waste time, so give it a moment_

_I realise, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

Sarah followed his instruction, his presence calming her nerves enough to manage a few bites of her plate before she curled up pulling her feet up on the chair, her knees up to her chest as she watched him eat. The wine dulling her senses as she sipped from her cup as she watched him, she noticed the marks on his neck, love bites she blushed remembering giving them to her, the nail marks down his chest. She let out a strangled cry as she felt her body betray her. She was still sore and tender from the previous night, but yet it was calling to her. She placed the goblet on the table, the wine sloshing over staining the white linen red, reminding her about the dress adding to her weakening mental state.

She held her head as she felt her own tears fall down her cheeks with frustration. She felt him look over at her, in her own attempts to give her body rest. She refused to meet his gaze, she didn't want to see his pity.

He didn't say anything as he picked her up out of the chair, he laid them on the bed fully clothed. Pulling her close to him as she whimpered. She hoped he knew that it wasn't about him, or even the kinky fun. Hell, she enjoyed that, but any small thing set her off on any given day, and this day she felt like a ticking time bomb.

 

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do_

She didn't know how long they lay there for not saying a word. She was thankful in the back of her mind, he stayed, he put up with these highs and lows, the constant needing. He took care of her, which counted for something, it meant something he never said to her. She found herself giving in, as she kissed his neck in the spot where she bit him, then down his chest over her scratch marks before back up meeting his lips as she let it take over her.

Clothing is disappearing as it was tossed somewhere. He was gentle, as he took over for her, letting her body fall under his legs, nudging her apart as he kissed down her body. He leaned over her over, grabbing the bottle he keeps in his bedside table for times like this as he poured it over his fingers before rubbing them against her centre, letting the liquid work its magic warming her as he slides a single finger into her before adding another making sure there wouldn't be any discomfort for her after the previous night. He entered her slowly, pulling her hips and legs up around her as he rocked in and out of her, letting her release build to the point he knew she would cry out his name, with him swiftly following.

She stayed curled up next to him, clinging to him in reality, as her mind tormented her till she fell asleep. Not feeling the chaste kiss on the top of her head from him as she drifted off, or the apologies for doing this to her, and lastly not hearing what she wanted to hear most from him.

 

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably on a couple chapters left, I don't foresee me dragging this out.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tina


	6. WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War-Sum 41

_There are days that I think I'm crazy_

_Other days nothing seems to faze me_

_There's nothing more and nothing less_

_Just all the fears that I must confess well_

 

Sarah's good days were a calm before the storm it seemed, where she thought she was progressing and doing better, everything turned out to be the eye of the storm. Sleep was constantly interrupted and hard to come by. She didn't know how many times she screamed in pain as she felt her whole body felt like it was on fire curled up in a corner with tears running down her face. How many times Jareth tried to console her as she babbled gibberish about the fiery venom running through her veins she lost count

Nightmares plagued her to the point when Jareth forced her to drink his tonics to rid her of the Nightmares of solitude without Jareth and his touch, being sent home to find her family long gone, his father choosing her family over her, her mothers stating that leaving her was the best decision that she made. It was like she was reliving her childhood and young adulthood during those days and nights.

Other days she seemed normal, her appetite at large eating all she could like she couldn't eat enough. Bingeing on a large amount of food that ultimately made her sick, she kept that to herself as Jareth let her have some privacy and relented on letting be alone within her rooms. If he noticed her weight gain he never said anything to her.

 

_I'm afraid I believe in nothing._

_No hopes or dreams you could've left me dead_

_Naive and not to mention_

_I'm losing count of all my blessings_

_With all that I've done, it's too late_

_I can't take back all that I have become_

 

She knocked on his door before entering, finding him in bed reading a book. When he looked up, he would see the dark look in her eyes as she dropped her robe at the end of the bed. Jareth places his book aside as she approached him.

"Is this a want or need?" He asked he liked to know if this was her or the addiction.

"Does it matter?" She answered shrugging. It was a need as she felt the fire within her veins as she got ready for bed that night as she straddled him before kissing him.

"Sarah," she looked up at her name finding herself being flipped around so she was on her back, his ungloved hand caressing her temple before he kissed her. It's like they both sensed that this wasn't going to end well, which made them closer as they felt like it was a matter of time before it crashed.

He kissed down her neck, over her collarbone making her moan as he nipped gently on her shoulder, marking her as he scraped his pointed teeth across her skin making her hiss.

He moved down to focus on the rosy points of her breasts that seemed more sensitive than late. She had to be close to her period, they always got sore before her period. She relished in the stinging pain as he nipped and sucked at her breasts. Her breathing was erratic as her body heated up from his attentions. Her hips grinding against his leg that was settled between her thighs.

She hazily reached down, following the line of coarse hair before coming in contact with his hard cock, smiling to herself as she heard him suck in a breath as her hand wrapped around him.

"So velvety," she mumbled under her breath which makes Jareth chuckle as he kissed the valley between her breasts. He bucked his hips into her hand, she tightened her grip around him, using the beads of fluid escaping him to coat her hand as she slides her hand back down to the base, the natural extra skin moving slightly with her hand, Most guys she had slept with him before him had all been circumcised, it hadn't been a total surprise to find Jareth completely intact, in reality, she would have found it strange if he wasn't.

He nudged her one leg up so it rested on his shoulder, his other hand finding its way to her core where he would find her damp and ready for him, as he circled her clit with his fingers causing her to moan and whimper before he positioned himself, thrusting into her at a leisurely pace as she clung to him. If she is only known what was going through his mind at the moment because their life would be turned upside by the next morning.

 

_So all that I'm trying to say_

_I'm_ looking for a better way

Some days it just gets so hard

And I don't want to slip away

 

She was brought back to the present, she couldn't hear what was going to the other room, she blocked it out. She begged for some privacy wanting to be able to bathe away the sticky sweat that sat on her skin from the long ordeal. Despite healing her body, she felt strange and not her own person. She couldn't do this, so she made a choice and if they only knew what she had been planning, they would have never left her alone. She took a breath thinking back to the previous night.

It started at that dinner party, while she dressed in a dark blue gown with white roses tucked into her hair. She had been making small talk with a courtier, her gaze drifting towards Jareth across the room. He gave her a curt nod and a small smile across the room, the affection made her queasy, how fucked was this world. One moment she was an anomaly and something to tease and mock and then one small fuck up and she became something important to them, Jareth was allowed to show affection, be attentive towards her. It made her head hurt even more than she thought about it.

She was brought back to the party, the one courtier who was making small talk to her.

"I mean you've come a long way since you've first arrived," she spoke too sweet to be considered sincere. "He's groomed you well, your wardrobe has much improved."

Sarah smiled wryly. "Well, that happens over time."

"Yes, but it shouldn't take four hundred years,"

Sarah choked on her drink. No one ever spoke of years, not to her. Day, weeks, sometimes a month popped up, sure, but years never. Four hundred years had it really been that long? Her head suddenly began to hurt the more she thought about it. Her glass falling out of her hand, the glass shattering. She saw Jareth in the corner of her eye coming towards her. Her world was beginning to spin as she held her head.

All the voices surrounding her getting louder. She saw the smirk on the courtiers face, she fought to stay upright, she didn't want the lady to have the satisfaction of bringing her down.

 

_Another day in the right direction_

_I'm okay, but I'm left to question_

_How did I get so far behind the rest?_

_Why am I so inclined to forget?_

_All the days that you made me crazy_

_Nowadays you don't even faze me_

_It's all the same and I don't stress none_

_Sick and tired of all this tension_

 

She remembered the day well because it was not a day she had been expecting that made this real. When he refused, a plan started to formulate in her mind coming from the darkest places.

 

* * *

 

Jareth barged into her room with a look of fury on his face. Things have been going well, maybe too well it seemed. If she only knew he had been looking through his planner realising that it had been too long of an absence, because of his thought the previous night. No interruptions none what so ever. Not that her courses ever disrupted them if it came to it. But it's been too long, and she never said a word to him during any of the more strenuous activities they got into.

"How long have you known!" He shouted at her as she turned to look up him with fear and confusion written on her face. "Don't you dare lie me, Sarah!"

"Know what?" Sarah shrank back as she asked carefully.

"Don't play a simpleton Sarah it doesn't become you, how long have you known?" He repeated himself watching her carefully

"I don't know what you are going on about, " Sarah straightened up fire blazing in her eyes.

"Your body changed has it not, it's gained some of it curves back,"

"You're an asshole!" Sarah shouted at his insults, he practically called her fat to her face. "How dare you!. You're the one who monitors what I eat. Be happy I'm eating!"

"How long have you known that you're with child, Sarah!" Jareth, roared her insolence and denial was making his hand twitch that she noticed his clenched fist. He watched her as her face went pale as she stumbled backwards, falling into a plush chair. Fear, terror, panic sweeping across on her face, he suddenly realised that she had no idea.

 

_With all that I've done, it's too late_

_I can't take back all that I have become_

_So all that I'm trying to say_

_I'm looking for a better way_

_Some days it just gets so hard_

_And I don't want to slip away_

_So what am I fighting for?_

_Everything back and more_

_And I'm not going to let this go_

_I'm ready to settle the score_

_Get ready cause this is war_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by my calculations there is one chapter after this one, and that is pretty much written, since it was actually one large chapter but I split it into two. Then a short epilogue after that.
> 
> The song I use it in a sense of the war in Sarah's mind. She's in a dark place, but most of you know that.
> 
> This was not where I planned on going with it, but I have this picture of the epilogue in my mind that deals with Jareth that won't go away.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely reviews!
> 
> Tina.


	7. When we were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Adele's When We Were Young
> 
> The original chapter I posted on FF.net did not include the lyrics. But as I was reposting it here I added them in. They set the tone as I wrote this chapter and while they don't always fit the chapter. I see it as the change between Sarah and Jareth and how in the back of their minds they are wishing for the days when they were young.

_Everybody loves the things you do_  
_From the way you talk_  
_To the way you move_  
_Everybody here is watching you_  
_'Cause you feel like home_  
_You're like a dream come true_  
_But if by chance you're here alone_  
_Can I have a moment_  
_Before I go?_  
_'Cause I've been by myself all night long_  
_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

 

"No, it can't be possible, you make sure," Jareth watched Sarah shake her head. "You're mistaken, it's all a misunderstanding, I can't be!" she refused to even say the word out loud like it was a forbidden word.

Jareth moved towards her before he knelt down, his hands glowing as she hovered over her corseted midsection. "No Sarah, I tried to protect us, but nothing is perfect, the only thing that is perfect would never work for us."

"I can't do this Jareth, don't make me do this. I can barely keep myself alive, how many times have I crashed, how many crazy things have I done on a high. This will never work out," Sarah begged him quietly. " I would do more harm to it than good to this situation.."

"Well, precious we have no choice in the matter, what done is done. Children are rare, too rare undue what has happened, would mean ruin for us and my kingdom."

"Why do you think I would hide it from you?" Sarah asked him, her mind racing. "Do you think that little of me? Am I that unstable that I can't be trusted to tell you things."

Jareth sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I overreacted when I saw how much time had passed, I would have thought you would have noticed or known by now. I thought you were hiding it, or worse."

"What? That I would just get rid of it without saying a word? I would like to think I am a better woman than that, despite knowing that this is not a good idea." Sarah warned him.

"We have no choice Sarah, you do realise I have my kingdom for a reason because children are rare. If anyone found out about it, it would be the end for us all, we could be tried for just talking about it. We will work with your moods as best as we can. I won't leave your side, I won't bring court for the season. I will make everything calm and simple for you." Jareth found himself bargaining with her.

"Well, if I don't have a choice about wanting to be a parent, then I guess it's decided," Sarah told him coldly.

"Sarah-"

"Just go away, leave me be." Sarah waved him off, when he did move she stood up storming past him, his handing catches her arm. "Let me go."

"Hear me on this Sarah, I hear one word about you not eating, or doing anything remotely dangerous. I will punish you in any way I see fit, before or after the babe is born." Jareth voice deadly calm. Fear creeping over her features as she slowly nodded to him. He dropped her arm and stalked out of the room, back to his study slamming the door with a thudded kick. Bloody hell, what a kettle of fish this was. This was the last thing they needed, Sarah had every right to be afraid of what was to come. Part of him hoped maybe this will help Sarah, give her some sort of meaning of life, but the way she acted, the way she fought him it seemed like that was out of the question.

* * *

_You look like a movie_  
_You sound like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

Sarah fell on her bed in a heap of skirts, wondering how could she be a mother. Her own mother left her as a child. She always told herself she would be everything her mother wasn't her. But as it stared her in the face, it terrified her. If this happened to her back when she was part of the world above, she would have got it taken care of and moved on with her life.

She was angry though, for him thinking that she would hide it from him, she slammed her fist into her pillow before she screamed into it. She had been in denial, she saw the signs as she thought over it. But she ignored them, how long she ignored them for is a mystery, yes, her stomach and waist thicker from the overeating. IT was all screaming in her face for her to see and she blissfully ignored it.

She didn't understand, How could she care for another being when caring for herself was a job on its own? What happened when she went into a mood, lost her senses, went into a frenzy when her order compulsiveness flared up. She didn't know, so she hoped to hell that Jareth could figure it out.

There was no celebration, no announcement that was made. Sarah remained sullen and withdrawn as she felt her body change. Jareth moved her into his chambers, trying to keep her stable as possible, not letting her crash by constantly being at her side. She hated it, she fought it as she felt her body call for him, react to him. She refused to talk about the child, she refused to get attached to it. She would just fuck it up, no junkie should be a mother. What happened when she went over the edge, her mind just crumbling over everything?

She learned children were a miracle to them, the once snide mockery went away. She was carrying, the attention that Jareth paid her was somewhat explainable. It was like he was a god for fathering a child while the fact she used to be mortal was forgotten. He was still his usual stoic self, he still wore the mask in company, but he was overjoyed at the thought of an heir. He always called it the heir to his court, never his child and he never spoke of marriage or bonding, a child was a child. Why did you need to be married to have a child? Fae seemed to be great at co-parenting, something her parents never excelled at or most divorced parents she babysat for years before.

At least Sarah had the satisfaction of being able to use the fatigue and numerous ailments to explain her attitude. How are you positive when you have to pee every five minutes and have something constantly kicking you from the inside. She laughed bitterly to herself. She actually thought she scared a few ladies from the prospect, telling them the truth when they thought it would be a joyous experience.

* * *

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we_ realized  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_

 

It was on rare occasions she allowed herself to feel, She was in a particular mood as she absentmindedly caressed her growing bump while laying next to him.

"Poppy," she spoke out of the blue. "If it's a girl, I want her name to be Poppy, that's all I ask," Sarah spoke, not looking at him as she lay next to him on the bed.

"Of course," Jareth agreed but something was strange about how she said it made him worry about her. "Poppy is a beautiful name, any suggestions should it be a he and not a she?

He saw her shrug, he let it drop, but not forgetting about the worry that was still in the back of his mind. He pulled her close, using the advantage of being the big spoon to kiss her neck as his hands ran down the sides of her body. The sex changed, it was more of a game to find a comfortable position for her. She was self-conscious of her body and marks her body bore, refusing to let herself be naked in front of him. Even in the heated moments when she let herself feel the effects of his magic, giving into the cravings she still covered herself so he wouldn't see her.

* * *

_I was so scared to face my fears_  
_Nobody told me that you'd be here_  
_And I swore you moved overseas_  
_That's what you_ said, _when you left me_

 _You still look like a movie_  
_You still sound like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

_They hosted a grand party one night, one Jareth couldn't get out of. Sarah was not in the mood, she was achy and sore. Her gown a deep blue, large skirt covering her rather large stomach, Rhea had put white roses in her hair. The last of the blooms she told Sarah._

Jareth told her it shouldn't be much longer as she complained about her back. She forced a smile as she saw someone come up to her, telling her how well she looked. She felt like a stuffed pig in reality.

They complimented her gown choice, that dark blue was very in at the moment. It wasn't, no one else was wearing it. But she forced another smile and said thank you.

The lady babbled on about how much she has changed since arriving at Jareth's court. Well, sometimes people change. Sarah thought rolling her eyes.

"Of course, no one believed you would survive four hundred years."

Sarah's head turned sharply four hundred years? She had assumed maybe a hundred max, but four hundred years of being here? Her mind seemed to crack and fall away, the glass she was drinking from fell to the floor and shattering as she touched her temple, she could see the sneering grin look down at her.

She felt Jareth presence almost instantly, She tried to push him away, but she felt herself sway, a moment later she was swept up in his arms, her mind going blank shortly afterwards.

 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we_ realized  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_

She woke up in her room, her head pounding behind her eyes, she could hear Jareth yelling across the hall. She was still in her gown, she must not have been out long if she was still dressed, her hands fell onto the kicking life force inside of her.

Rhea was beside her as she struggled to sit up, her head still pounding. "Lie back lady," she said in a hushed voice. "You had an episode."

"Jareth?" She rasped, it must have been taken literally as a call since her door opened

"Rhea, I need some tonic," Jareth commanded.

"No tonic," Sarah refused, shaking her head, the stuff was vile and the thought of it made her sick to her stomach, and it couldn't be good for the child.

"Sarah," Jareth gave her a warning. "I have to ask, what did she say to you.'

"No-no," Sarah cried, "Don't make me think, it hurts when I think of it." She gripped his arms her nails cutting into his forearm as she begged him.

"Relax Sarah," he said while loosening her grip on him. Rhea returned placing a tray beside them. "Thank you, Rhea," he told her with a nod of his head.

"No," Sarah shook her head with tears running down her face.

"Do as I say, Sarah," Jareth warned her once more, whispering in her ear. Letting his magic calm her. "Drink Sarah." He held the goblet for her as she drank the tonic.

She felt herself fading off, her head becoming silent as the pounding resided.

* * *

Jareth was furious, it had been such a good few months, he was hoping as she continued through the change, have the child and she would get better. Except for that one courtier, that damned jealous vile woman had to attempt to destroy Sarah already fragile mind.

No one spoke of years, not in front of Sarah and most definitely not to Sarah herself. Telling a changeling how long they've been here since they came, could be lethal. It was the law of changelings. Whether they found themselves here through a fairy ring or were brought in by a wish.

He's grown to accept Sarah's mental state, to him it was just who she was now. Did he hope for a better future, hoping that once she came into her own, his magic wouldn't affect as much? Of course, but even as a changeling she was still part mortal and she would also be drawn to him. The only thing he found tiring was trying to guess what sort of mood she would be in. It always seemed when he figured it out, it would change and become the opposite.

* * *

_When we were young_

_It's hard to win me back_  
_Everything just takes me back_  
_To when you were there_  
_To when you were there_  
_And a part of me keeps holding on_  
_Just in case it hasn't gone_  
_I guess I still care_  
_Do you still care?_

The next time she woke up was from piercing pain running through her body, she screamed the moment she opened her mouth. What was happening, what was going on?

"Relax," she heard a voice, something wiping a damp cloth over her forehead. "It's just a contraction, deep breaths."

Just a contraction, obviously they never felt them, she felt another one begin at the spine creeping forward. She whined at first before giving in as her whole body tensed up. For hours they continued as they got closer together. She kept begging Jareth to let her be free, to not make her do this. She couldn't do this anymore, she was too broken to be anything good. Then there was intense pressure, burning throughout her lower half while her body shook uncontrollably.

She heard the cries, but she couldn't process them at first being her own child. The goopy, slimy child they placed on her chest for a moment she reached out to touch the child before she fell back onto the pillows before the child was picked up by someone.

She heard Jareth speak. "Poppy, her name is Poppy." To whom she assumed was the midwife.

She was losing sight of everything, her mind broken and shattered beyond repair. She knew Jareth would take care of their children. He took care of her all these years. She gave him a child so they could be free of her illness.

She woke up again later on, with her head still pounding she begged to be allowed to bathe. They finally relented, helping her over to the washroom and getting her settled into the warm water.

She could hear a baby's cry in another room, but her mind was too shattered to even connect that it was her child. She just wanted everything to end, she needed it to end, she couldn't live like this anymore. It would be easier for everyone if they didn't have to watch their words, steps, around her. All the pain, shame and guilt would be gone for good.

* * *

_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_  
_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

_When we were young_

  
Jareth stared in amazement of his daughter was handed to him and where she stayed for hours that were to come. He was so clueless about children but she was perfect to him. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, tufts of downy hair in both blonde and dark brown in random spots, pale skin and a tiny rosebud mouth which opened in a yawn before letting out a cry.

He walked back across the hall, find Rhea and the midwife changing sheets and cleaning up the room. "Where is Sarah?"

"She wished to have a bath," Rhea answered him.

"You left her alone?" Jareth spat out, a feeling of dread running through him as he passed her the infant before what seemed like slow motion to him as he walked into the washroom shutting the door behind him. Dropping to his knees at the sight in front of him, the straight razor on the floor in a pool of blood, the bath water stained red. He broke down, his body shaking, he let out a scream as his fists hit the marble tile cracking it.

Eventually, he drew himself up, picking up the lifeless body from the water. Healing her wrists with a wave, though he knew it would do no good. The women in the other room gasped as he came out, laying her down on the bed covering her with a blanket before he took his daughter back. Cradling her to his chest as he felt hot tears run down his face.

"This was your mama, Poppy. I'm afraid you will never get a chance to grow up with her." Jareth whispered. "But I'm sure she would have loved you."

He turned to the window, even though the Labyrinth wasn't in view. "You gave her to me, and now she is yours again." He spoke after a moment.

No one knew how long it had been before they saw the ball of light, float towards Sarah it chimed and sang past him before settling over Sarah's forehead glowing as it disappeared within her. She was the Labyrinths champion, and forever she would be as they saw her chest rise and fall once more.

Jareth temple throbbed as he heard a voice within his mind telling him.

'Wait for the roses.'

 

 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we_ realized  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_  
_Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old_  
_It makes me reckless_  
_It was just like a movie_  
_It was just like a song_  
_When we were young_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter , minus the epilogue. I knew she had to die, I knew that in the early chapters, but then I saw this moment of Jareth with a small child and that changed things.
> 
> To Sarah it was the only way to make thing right. She couldn't see herself as a mother while dealing with her condition.
> 
> Suicide is a hard thing to write about and it affected many of my friends lives and even my own at some point. So hugs to anyone who have been affected by it
> 
> Tina.


	8. Forget me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- the Concluding chapter to this story. I think I wrapped it up nicely. Thank you all for reading and all your support. This was out of my comfort zone and in a style I wasn't used to writing in. But I did it!
> 
> Not sure what is next for me, I guess we shall see!
> 
> The song is forgetting me not by Marianas Trench.
> 
> The wrap up of Jareth's feeling and how he deals with the aftermath.

_Sat down at the piano_

_And played some of your songs_

_You don't know how the words go_

_But you sort of sang along_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_What's lost is never gone_

_You will_

_Forget, forget, forget_

_Forget me not_

 

The aftermath left Jareth numb to the world, how had he not noticed? He knew she was unwell and he had a feeling that if it wasn't for the child, she would have done it sooner. The first days seemed unreal to him, dressing her and brushing out her hair and pulling it aside in a long braid. She used to say one of her favourite fairy tales was sleeping beauty, and now she was sleeping beauty. She was everywhere in the castle with him, he turned a corner he saw her there. Her room remained a shrine, refusing to change anything in case she awoke.

He placed Poppy in his own room, feeding and changing her himself when he was available too. The nanny on hand helped when he was busy with court matters but he never wanted her to feel like she was not wanted. Even children aged slowly here once they past the first year, a single year in human terms could a hundred to their kind. Even if Sarah didn't wake for centuries the chances of Poppy still being a child was great. It was mostly just a game of waiting for Sarah to wake up, waiting for the roses whatever that meant.

Poppy's first few months were long and tiring but extremely worth it for Jareth, eventually, he placed her in the nursery when she was sleeping through the night. But found himself creeping in the middle of the night to make sure she was getting along by herself, tucking in the kicked off the blankets, and placing the one stuffed bear in her crib that he had made from one of Sarah's cloaks, allowing her the comfort of her mother's scent in her early days.

He had to be strong for her, he pushed back his emotions, not ready to feel just yet. It wasn't till his own mother came to visit hearing about her grandchild, but not the aftermath of the birth.

He broke down to his mother, he hid the extent of Sarah illness from his own mother even the court. It was the first time he let go of all the guilt that surrounded him, to speak of the truth the horrible episodes that plagued them for centuries.

She pushed him to make amends even to a sleeping immortal, and he did feel a weight lifted after that first visit which leads into routine long after she left to go back home.

 

_I'm not ready for what's to come_

_Does that make me_

_My mother's selfish son_

_But I wanted you to know_

_I still need you my friend_

_From the lines to amend_

_To the cradle again_

_I'll be your,_ _I'll be your,_ _I'll be your_

_Forget, forget me not_

Poppy grew and it was no lie that she was the apple of Jareth's eye. She was only weeks old when Jareth began telling her about his many stories of her mother. Those stories when she full of laughter and when a smile reached her eyes. That's how Jareth wanted to think of her mother, he knew one day he would have to tell her the truth if Sarah never awoke, but till that day happened he was adamant that she would see her mother in a positive light.

She was walking by the time she was a year, and speaking shortly after beginning her appearances in court. Dressed in the small court gowns and robes, sent by his mother who spoils the child to no end. She was adored by all, which wasn't hard as she was a precious child, a little troublesome as she had her mother stubborn streak at times. Though with the talking, came the questions something Jareth was not ready for, despite mentally preparing himself for the inevitable that was to come. Though she had her own room, she was often found scampering down the halls to crawl into her papa's bed for morning snuggles and stories. Which prompted Jareth to wearing lounging pants to bed, after many years of sleeping in the nude.

Still, in the dark evening, you could hear the anguish coming from the still room. The tears begging her to wake up, to the eventual anger for leaving him with a motherless child. Next came the pleading and bargaining for her to wake up, to see how much she was missing in her young daughter's life. How dare she take her own life when she left so much behind, he promised he would be the best man, better lover and companion if she would just wake up. Finally, it was the way it was he accepted it, eventually Poppy would join him usually falling asleep as he spoke of their day , or the latest event or milestone Poppy achieved in her young life.

_If memories are shadows_

_We'd best not waste the light_

_Echoes of aphasia_

_Have haunted you tonight_

_But I will watch you sleeping_

_And make sure you're alright_

_And you will_

_Forget, forget, forget,_ _Forget me not_

Jareth sat in the chair he pulled near the bed, she never changed even after two hundred years of being in this everlasting sleep. It took four hundred years to destroy her mind, how long would it take to build it back up?

"Poppy is really something Sarah, she adores you and you always picking flowers for your bedside. She always holds them up to you hoping you can smell them. She's beginning her training in magic, I'm teaching her to harness her inner owl. I have a feeling her hair will dictate her colouring, she so much like you Sarah with your spunk and vivaciousness. She begs me to take her around the Labyrinth, I've taken her in on a few occasions. Hoggle's not the same without you he quite grumpy actually, he blamed me for doing this to you, and he was right it was my fault. Ludo asks about you and Sir Didymus is holding a nasty grudge, but they come and visit you when they can." Jareth spoke softly, looking down to the pillows on the floor that held the sleeping toddler. "Poppy asleep at my feet, she likes to say Goodnight to you. She's so curious about you, I have a hard time answering her questions about you. She knows that you were ill, and seems to be content with that answer for now, but I know one day she will want more answers. How do I explain us, that's what I put you through for my own selfishness? I bought you here, I did this, how you do you explain that to someone Sarah? How do I explain to our daughter that I essentially destroyed her mother. You were so close, but I know that the desperation to make it end, was just too strong. Still, you gave me Poppy, after everything I put you through and I didn't deserve that. I guess I should go put our little one in her bed," Jareth concluded. "I love you Sarah," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead before bending to pick up their daughter who clutched her blankets and bear who mumbled, her eyes cracking open.

"Papa?"

"Say Goodnight poppet," Jareth gently told her, leaning her so she could give her mother a goodnight kiss.

"Night Mama," her sleepy sing-song voice chimed as she yawned and cuddled back into her father.

_I know you're not quite here_

_But you're not quite going_

_Sometimes the night gets darkest before the dawn_

_Maybe life's too short_

_But the end is long_

_I won't leave you, my friend_

_I will ease you back in_

_To the cradle again_

"Papa!" Jareth turned his head as he heard the familiar footsteps behind him before a small body crashed into his legs.

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his daughter. She reminds him so much of Sarah in her looks, those green eyes, the streaks of dark brown that mixed with the blonde that she had since birth. She had the body and mentality of a four-year-old, despite being over 400, but she reminded him of the old Sarah, vibrant and ready to take on the world. The Sarah the once ran his labyrinth, calling it a piece of cake.

He turned to look over to the castle picking out the rook where Sarah lay resting smiling sadly. "Are your ready for your lesson Poppet?"

"Do I really get to transform outside?" She bounced on her feet in excitement, she had been regulated to the classroom learning how to fly till now.

"Would I lie to you?" Jareth asked her feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Now concentrate and remember you will be able to hear and talk to me through our link if anything happens; land and transform back and I will follow, got it?"

Poppy nodded and within a moment, both were barn owls, she was smaller and more streaked variety than her father. She flew slightly under him, glee filtering through their link as she screamed into his mind. He was going to make her wait till her five hundredth birthday, but her quick mind and eagerness to learn made her master the transformation quickly.

They were flying over the Labyrinth when she squealed diving down, he was about to reprimand her but followed as they landed and transformed back into their form finding them in admits of the garden with blooming roses, white roses among the red for the first time in centuries

"Papa, it's beautiful!" Poppy gushed, "May I pick some for Mama?" She asked, looking around in amazement, he nodded, handing her a small dagger while he stood in amazement, the last words he forgot over the years. "Wait for the Roses,' came to mind and how the white roses hadn't bloomed since Sarah was alive. Hoggle once spoke of how the roses came and went with Sarah but he never paid much attention to them.

He watched Poppy use the small dagger to cut the roses off, before putting it back at in its sheath and handing back to him

"Come, Poppy," He spoke firmly as she held a dozen or so of roses, "I will shift us back." Poppy nodded and took his hand.

They arrived in the foyer, Poppy running off to get a vase and to head to the toilet in a hurry, his heart pounded as he walked towards Sarah room. A part of him believing she would just be lying there, that it was all a coincidence. He opened the door, stepping in he stopped in his tracks at the figure looking through the window.

"Really Jareth, how long have I slept?" She spoke up, teasing him stepping closer to him with a playful smile on her face. Her eyes shined bright as her laugh rang out "I don't think I've ever felt this rested." He sniffed, no magical scent surrounding them, could it be? He reached out to caress the side of her face, waiting for a reaction of some sort. But she the usual symptoms did not show.

"Sarah?" He spoke breathlessly.

"Papa!" Poppy came running through the door, "I couldn't find a vase, but I got Rhea to tie some ribbon-" she looked up suddenly frightened at the sight in front of her. She couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of her so she tucked herself behind Jareth. It was one thing to have a mother who was sleeping, but to find her suddenly up, walking and talking way a lot to process for a young child.

"Jareth, is that? How long?" Sarah breathed, clutching a chair in response before sinking to the floor as she felt her legs grow weak.

"Poppy, yes and its best you don't know till we figure out things," Jareth replied wanting to protect and guard her mind against time, telling her, her own child was over four hundred years old, almost five hundred despite only looking four or five years old was too risky at the moment.

"GO ahead Poppy Poppet," Jareth nudged Poppy who peaked behind her father with one arm.

"Mama?" She said unsurely, stepping closer taking in the long dark hair, realising the same green eyes she had starred back at her.

"Poppy," Sarah said breathlessly, reaching out to touch the two toned hair. "I remember that," she said softly.

Poppy let her guard down as she wrapped her arms, Sarah, the roses falling away as Jareth watched, trying to appear strong but the tears leaked from his two-toned eyes. They had much to figure out, but for today they could just savour the moment.

_I'll be your_

_Forget, forget me not_

_Life's too short_

_But the end is long_

_Life's too short_

_But the end is so long_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for Reading!   
> Tina

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you whether it was all a trick by Jareth or if he truly loves's her.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this small story.
> 
> Tina.


End file.
